Roman blinds are a widely used window covering. A Roman blind typically comprises a sheet of fabric having a number of spaced horizontal rods attached to the fabric. In some Roman blinds, the horizontal rods are mounted in pockets sewn into the back of the sheet of the fabric. In other Roman blinds, the rods comprise fabric slots into which the fabric is positioned and retained. Reference is made to our Australian patent number 2007202581, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by cross-reference, which describes a rod or batten having a fabric slot which receives a portion of the sheet of fabric. A retaining member, which will typically be in the form of a thin rod, is then inserted into the fabric slot above the fabric to thereby retain the fabric in the fabric slot. This effectively mounts the rod or batten to the fabric. As stated above, a number of spaced horizontal rods buttons are mounted to the fabric.
In order to raise the blind, a series of control cords extend along the back surface of the fabric. The control cords are attached to a rod or batten located at the bottom of the fabric sheet. The control cords pass through cord guides, which are typically arranged to be mounted to the horizontal rods or battens and typically comprise a loop. The cord guides allow the control cords to slide therethrough. The upper ends of the control cords are attached to a roller or a spool. In order to raise the Roman blind, the roller or spool is caused to rotate such that the control cords wind up on the roller or spool. As the control cords are attached to the bottom horizontal rod, this lifts the fabric. As the fabric is lifted, the bottom horizontal rod comes into contact with the adjacent horizontal rod. Continued raising of the control cords results in both horizontal rods being raised until the next adjacent horizontal rod is contacted, and so forth. When the Roman blind is fully raised, the fabric forms a series of neatly folded pockets having an appealing aesthetic.
Roman blinds will also typically include a headrail or a header. The headrail or header will normally include the roller or spool as well as appropriate operating mechanisms to enable the blind to be raised and lowered. The operating mechanisms may range from chain and pulley mechanisms, clutch assisted mechanisms, motorised driven mechanisms or spring assisted clutch actuated mechanisms (which will typically include spring actuated clutch mechanisms that enable the blind to be pulled down and be held at any desired location and also enable the blind to fully retract by a person pulling down on the blind and releasing the blind). The operating mechanisms that can be used in Roman blinds are varied and well known in the art.
Although Roman blinds are in widespread use, concerns have been expressed that they have the potential to present a strangulation risk to small children. In particular, attachment of the control cords behind the sheet of material to the bottom batten or to a hembar and passage of the control cords through the guide loops means that there is a risk that a small child could pass his or her head between a control cord and the sheet of material and subsequently have the control cord engage with his or her neck, thereby forming a strangulation risk.
Some efforts have been made to ameliorate this strangulation risk. For example, in some Roman blinds, the control cords are located in pockets that are sewn to the back of the sheet of material. This increases manufacturing costs and can lead to unsightly bagging in the fabric.
In United States patent application publication number 2011/0192550, the control cords were replaced with wide tapes. The tapes passed through guides having horizontal slots formed in them in order to guide to the control tapes. The guides were sewn to the back of the fabric used in the Roman blind.
It will be clearly understood that, if a prior art publication is referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms part of the common general knowledge in the art in Australia or in any other country.